youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Wild Fires
Frost was an easy-going, peace loving large female wolf with a hidden ambition and hunger for power. Although she often didn't show any crave for a high role, she often would abuse other females in her pack and make sure to ignore most members except for the alpha male. She wouldn't hesitate in kicking a pack member out. She was tough on the outside, but quite sweet on the inside. Although she could be mean, she was often easy to play with and get along with, if you didn't get on her nerves. She would enforce the rules strictly, and often avoid quarrels. Wild Fires Frost was born on a downcast spring day, which went on until nightfall. Being the last one born, and the runt, it was debated if she should have been cared for or not. Frost's two litter mates were Daybreak and Storm. Only a month or so after he was born, Storm stumbled upon a fox trap, where his leg was torn up. After many attempts to free him, they finally did, but he had lost too much blood. He died only minutes later. Frost's pack was called the Wild Fires, and they were very powerful. After conquering many other territories, it became a challenge to keep track of them. It was simply too big for the pack. After too many dispersals and challengers, they began to become uneasy. After one of many rival packs, the Thunder Clouds, challenged the Wild Fires for the territory, they gave it up willingly. As the territory decreased, and life seemed become easier, trouble began. Four males would continuously come back in Wild Fires territory in search of any females from the powerful pack. Each time Frost or any other loyal and protective females saw them, knowing they would mix things up, they chased them off aggressively. On a bitter cold day, Frost was making her way down to the river alone. As she finished, and was heading back to her pack, the largest male -- Most likely the leader of the small group -- came out of the undergrowth toward her. She snapped aggressively, still loyal to the Wild Fires, and lashed out a paw, but he wouldn't back off. He paced away slightly and Frost took the chance to sprint off. But he must have been faster for when she was almost to her pack, he leaped out at her, barely missing her. But that was enough to confuse Frost. He took the chance and led Frost farther away from the pack. After several attempts at mating with her, he failed and wandered off. Frost's aggression made him leave. As she arrived back at her pack, the alphas smelled her fur. Scenting the male on Frost's snowy white coat, they assumed the worst. She was banished not long after. As the season changed, and Frost was still a loner, she met a slender black female named Raven. They became slight friends, hunting together when the food supply was low, sleeping next to each other if the nights were cold, but nothing more. After Raven found a male in need of a female for his pack, Raven took the chance to become alpha female. Slightly wanting the role, but knowing she could not have it, Frost simply moved on. Young Ones Not long after Frost stumbled upon another pack, the Young Ones. After meeting the dominant male, Youssarian, she slightly fell for him. Although, at the time a rebellious female named Mozart was in control with Youssarian. Frost quickly beat her for the role, and not long after the Young Ones reunited with the other half. Doing that, she had to fight again for her role. Mozart had left so few shallow wounds that Frost was still in perfect condition. After an aggressive fight with Snow, Frost won, taking on her role proudly. Having the role of dominant female, Frost fell even more for Youssarian -- admiring his courage and loyalty. As mating season slowly began, Frost couldn’t help but feel warmed when Youssarian stuck closer to her. With the bonding between her and Youssarian growing stronger, she took the first chance she had to mate with him. Irritably, Mozart, the pesky female, decided she was going to stir things up. Almost every time Youssarian and Frost attempted to mate, Mozart would find her own mate somehow. There were wandering males, one of them known as Homestar Runner. The males were always making Frost tense, and it became hard to keep on the duties of dominant female. As the same problem about mating came on with Snow, she was a bit wiser about it. Come early spring Frost was heavily carrying about six pups. Since it was her first litter, she was having the slight sickness and nausea. Fed up with Mozart however, Frost finally drew the line and banished her from the pack. After Rocket Dog and Swift Kill also mated, Frost gave them a good snapping, until they submitted, shaking and terrified. Still furious with Mozart for having pups, Frost killed two of them, the weakest, as another warning. Frost didn't kill any of Snow's because Snow was constantly in the den, ready to defend the pups. As Frost's pups grew, and her expecting time became nearer, the sickness went away. Just in time too. Only days later she gave birth to six pups as she had expected, but sadly one male was born dead. That left five healthy and strong pups: Three males and two females. After giving birth, Frost was far too exhausted to do anything but lay her head down and rest. Not long after the pups were old enough to digest meat, Ebony challenged Frost for her role. Still wanting her role, and to bond even more with her pups, Frost defended her position. The quarrel went on for so long, that Youssarian had to step in and interfere. He made it clear to Ebony that she was no longer welcome. Ebony soon left with her tail low, but came back with the threat of the infected Scooters at the den site. Ebony was infected from the disease the wolves were carrying and was later kicked out, becoming a danger for others. With the threat of Ebony gone, Frost became more playful and energetic especially since the pups were. She played with them alot, sometimes even ignoring the border patrols with Youssarian. As Youssarian noticed the change in Frost, he also became more playful. Even of their older and matured age, Frost and Youssarain also began to play with each other more and become more active as well. Soon some humans came upon the Young Ones. It was terrifying for Frost, since she was wild born and had never seen such foul creatures. As she glanced at Youssarian, and saw him calm, she relaxed, but was curious on why Youssarian acted as if he was content with them. As the humans came closer, and Frost could smell their foul stench, they shot both her and Youssarian with sleeping darts, which caused them to fall under. During the time they were down, the humans took them away in a truck and gave them vaccines, as well as putting on a radio collar. Then dumped the two out by an elk carcass. As Frost and Youssarian awoke, they were confused about where they were. Soon, Timber found them and Frost exchanged a warm greeting with him, happy to see a member from her pack. They then made their way back up to the den, only to find cameras all around the territory. Not long after Swift Kill made an attempt to rejoin; however, Frost wasn't so sure. She knew Swift Kill had mated before and had disrespected her, so she let Timber and Youssarian harass her and make her leave. Mating season began once more, and Frost had finally understood she couldn't remove her collar. Of course, the other females in the pack also began to get ready for the blissful season. As Frost started to show her affection once more for Youssarian, trouble began. One of the females, Super Furry Animal, decided she was going to be the one to make the trouble. She mated several times with loners; making it hard for Youssarian and Frost to mate. With Frost on edge, it became too much to spend time away from the den, possibly effecting if Frost would be carrying pups or not. When Frost was finally calm, Youssarian seemed to be unconcerned or uninterested. A loner, Houdini, was roving at the Young Ones. Frost's overwhelming season scent made him attracted to her. He followed her and kept in hiding for awhile. When he came out and made his business clear, Frost was interested yet cautious and unsure. After looking back and seeing Youssarian drowsing under a tree, she couldn't contain herself and let the loner mate with her. Once Youssarian awoke, he quickly found Frost and attacked Houdini. Frost played innocent the whole time; as if she didn't know what was going on. It worked, and Youssarian didn't show anything but affection for her after he chased Houdini off violently. On a cold day during mating season Frost and Youssarian were playing on thin ice. Youssarian left the ice to lick his frozen paws, while Frost remained on the ice. Suddenly the frozen liquid gave way under her paws. She struggled frantically for a bit, as Youssarian tried to rescue her but could not. She eventually became too tired and cold to fight the rushing water, and eventually sunk to her murky black death. Her body was never recovered of course. It was a great loss to the Young Ones, especially Youssarian and Frost's children. Litters Fathered by: Youssarian. Born on April 26, 2012. Seacrest, Current, Tide, Oriole and Tundra. Family Father: Blazing Ice Mother: Measha Sisters: Daybreak Brothers: Storm Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Wild Fires Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters